


Choices

by PelicanGoddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PelicanGoddess/pseuds/PelicanGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose begins to regret her choice of potions partner in first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Next Gen Drabbles week 16. The prompt was Rose and Albus and Potions class.
> 
> ** This was originally written in 2010 on FF.net. I've since discovered the joys of AO3 and I'm moving stuff over here.

Rose and Albus had partnered up in their first year of potions. Who else should they have chosen? They were eleven, still getting lost in the castle and not quite sure of their classmates just yet.

 

By second year Rose had begun to think she should have reached out to her class and been open to new people.

 

In their third year, as Albus stirred clockwise as opposed to widdershins and the potion in their cauldron started bubbling in an unseemly way, Rose was wishing she had a time turner and could go back and pick the shy blond in the corner by himself.

 

Fourth year resulted in so many Albus related headaches for Rose that she became rather close with Madame Pomphrey and her fantastic Pepper-Up potions.

 

She was tearing out her hair by fifth year as they prepared for their OWLS. She both hoped and feared that Albus would pass. If he failed she'd never hear the end of if from her family. If he passed Rose would have two more years of hair loss and headaches.

 

As Rose walked into the potions room in her sixth year she let out a sigh of relief. Albus had passed, barely, but had decided that potions just wasn't for him. As she looked around the room she noticed the shy blond in the corner by himself again.

"Hi, I m Rose." He looked up suddenly as if she had startled him. "Can I sit here?"

"I... I suppose." He moved his books off the table. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Hello Scorpius. You're not pants at potions are you? I don't think I could handle two more years of that."

"Um, I guess I'm ok at them. I'm still here so that's something."

"Wonderful!"

 

The only problem Rose had in seventh year was not blushing every time she brushed hands with Scorpius. Scorpius took care of that quite easily, however, by grabbing her hand as they walked out of the dungeons.


End file.
